


Bad Bad Future

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Actually I'm not sure about that one yet, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, No Romance, Plot, Slow To Update, This might actually be really shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Eggman had once again come up with another scheme to create his Eggman Empire... but instead of building it himself, he planned on taking it from an Eggman of an alternative universe who actually managed to defeat Sonic and successfully rule the planet. Metal Sonic had taken part in the scheme, but when Sonic enters the alternate realm to stop them as usual, the robot challenges him to a race. Metal ends up becoming damaged and shutting down as a result. A year passes by without him and and now he awakens to find himself forgotten and abandoned in the suddenly empty realm where he appears to be the only active thing in sight.Where did his master go? Did he retreat back to their own universe along with Sonic and his friends? How come he was left behind? And... where is everyone? The robot sets out to find the way back home... slowly learning things he'd wished he hadn't. Meanwhile in his own universe, Sonic finds himself beginning to notice the robot's absence...





	1. Chapter 1

**Initializing system reboot...**

**<phrase()core_active>...**

**value:true (system_scan()<run_diagnostics?><y/n>**

**<y>selected_by_(emergency_protocol)<value:1>**

**1001001 011010**

**Scanning_system...**

**100111 101001 1001**

**flight_modulator<status>:critical**

**limb_rotary_functionality<status>:suboptimal**

**internal_system_condition<status>:good**

**data_storage<status>:ERROR**

**optics_system<status>:suboptimal**

  
Metal's eyes glowed in activation as his internal systems ran a diagnostics. His sight fell upon a starless night sky. Blaring lights of all colours illuminated the city surrounding him as he sat up from his position on some paved road, surveying his surroundings.

  
**()Playing back/...<last recorded visual>...**

  
A flashbback of Metal's race with Sonic screened through his optics, he saw himself being overpowered by the hedgehog who ran past a gate. The gate slammed shut and he crashed straight into it and the last thing he saw was shrinking pillars and metal runways as he fell. His system crashed and shut down before he hit the ground.

Metal's limbs jerked as he struggled to stand to his feet, his gears whirring from the strain of bent and damaged joints and modules. Sparks spit out from beneath split plating. Red glowing eyes, flickering behind his cracked optics, darted over multiple visuals before him. Towering buildings, oscillating spotlights shining towards the sky, massive coloured pipelines mazing throughout the apparent city.

  
**Initiating environmental scan...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Determined location:<ERROR>**

**Rebooting scanning systems...**

...

**Reinitiating environmental scan...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Determined location:<ERROR>**

  
Metal tilted his head. He couldn't figure out where he was.

  
**Accessing memory bank...**

**...**

**Retrieving data...**

**...**

**ERROR: Data corrupted.**

  
Metal beeped in irritation.

  
**Initiating system data recovery...**

**...**

**12%**

**...**

**43%**

**...**

**87% Data recovered**

**Scanning recent logs...**

**...**

**Log #403 received::**

**:: Location: Designated <Bad Future>/Robotropalis. Memory log: "Sonic The Hedgehog" sighted in visual, combat mode initiated by asset.**

**:: Asset cromprimise, hostility reduced by 30%, AI initiating challenge/<Race>**

**:: V Maximum Overdrive activated**

**:: WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD**

**:: WARNING: SYSTEM TEMPERATURE CRITICAL**

**:: Entering recovery state...**

**:: Recovery state interrupted by:<AI_overrule>**

**:: "Sonic The Hedgehog" visual data scan: "winning"**

**:: WARNING: Electrical sensory AI stress, system overheating**

**:: DANGER: INTERNAL SYSTEM DAMAGE <TEMPERATURE:CRITICAL>**

**:: DANGER: SUDDEN OBSTACLE AHEAD**

**:: DANGER: IMMINENT IMPACT**

**:: DAMAGE REPORT: OPTIC DISPLAY, LIMB MOBILITY FUNCTION, CORE STATUS, JET,**

**:: ACTIVATING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL**

**:: INITIALIZING ENERGY RESERVE MOD$^**

**:: S^V@NG SY2#EMḖ̡̯̜̫̭͍͓͙̙͈̰̞̞̣͙̔̽͗ͯ̎̈́͛̎̐̋́̚R̬͍̻̪̫̔͋͂͂̐͜͡R҉͏̺̠̳̭̯̱̩͍ͅO̵̥̰ͩ̊R**Ȳ̡̠͚ͫ͘S̡̰̟̯̯͚̖̳̦͇͙̅͂ͪͩ͋̑ͮ̒͒͗T̢̙̭̹̱͍̮̤̟̰͈̜͇͈͑ͮ̔̄ͦ̅̆̆̽̍͆̇̓͜#%M͏ LOGFI@L@#$$Ë̸̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̥͉̟͙̯̣͍͔͚̣͕̞̮̦̮͚͖̯͓̤̩̝͍̯̞̹͈̠̙͈̥̜̼̱͍͙́̇̃̉͂̎̋̄̊̒͆̎̌͆̉̏̑̈́̄̔̑̌̆̎̈́̓͑́͆̋̃̊̿̌͛̾͂̂̏͗̒̉̈́̔͒͌̀̀̍̏̏̃̈͌̈́͊͗̀̈̉̍̏̀͂͋̿̅̉̋̔͆̇̑́͑̆̇̎͋̇̎͊̈́̓͗̋̄̊͑̒̎̃͊͑̈̏͊̉̑̔͊͂͛͑̎̈́̚̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝R̷̡̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̛͇͈͍̮͖̻͉̟͍̩̥̫͍̖̬͉͙͇̟͈̺̘̳̼̯̞͇̹̠͓̼̼͎̝͖͓̦̹̜̣̗̩̻̪̺̬͔̭̠̟̦̝͍̝̰̠̰̞̦̣͍͓̫̣̱̱̮͉̰̙̤͕̙̪̙̜͖͙͈̮̰̦̦̳̬̟̳̣̳̼̝͎͕̫̳̙̗̙̮͓̼̫͈̤͕̞̜̞̜̟̅̓̐̍̽̊̓̽̊̐͑̇̈́̒̄̉͊̂̌̑͋̓̅́͋̍͂̓̇̓̓̍͒͆̈́̃̈́̽̑̓̓̓̑̒͊̏̓͂̈́̿̃̐̓̓̂̾̍͊͌̉͆̐̌̈́̾̅̑͗̆̐͐̄͌͐̈́̊̿̾̃̾̕̚̚͘̚̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅŘ̴̡̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̧̛̲͈̼̘̼͇͔̖͇͓̳̞͇̪̣̯̞͚̜̗̥̲̙̮͓̰̖̹͈͇͉̖̝͙̩̦̯̙̻̜̭̤̣̙̼̘̺͓͚͚̺̣͉͕̘̱̜̟͈͈̞̹̭̞̯͙͉̹̳̹̪͉͚̩̼̲̼͓͕̰̘̬̹̯̗͚̠̙̰͚̩̻̤̙͎͇͙͉͈͉͇̬͔̖̖͇͈̲̜͍̙̭͙̎͋͌͂̉́̉̿̑͌͛͗̉͂̄̈́͐̓͆͐̅͋̑̎͒̑̍̈̏͒͗͊̂̑̄͆͆̃͒̋̉̈́͂͒̋̾̍̈́͌̀̽̂̋͂̾̓͂̅̃̽̉͋̔̈́̅̊̇͑̿̅̈́͛̈́̋͛͋̉̉̑͐̂̆͆͋̈́̊̅͋̓̓͒̈́̂͐̄̎̒̈́͛̈̽̋̋͆̇̓̒̎̀̆̾̈́̉̇̑̃͒̐͗́̌̒͑͆̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

5-Ṧ̱̱͔͍͇̣͓͕͌͛ͩ͐̅̐  
SYT#E4^2 Ę̶̨̛̯̦̲͉̮̞̜̼̮̲̼̰̠͎̤͔͔̠̩̹̩͓͉̞͈̼̞͙͈̝̯̗͈̯̪̣̞̞̞͖̝̠̼̞͍̥̻̝̳͉̗͎͓̟̝̰̘̬̩̹͂́̈́͗͆͆̌̊͆̌́̐͌̂̈͂̈́̽̀̊̈̅̉̓͂́̇́͂͊̾͒̓̈͊̃̈́͊̋͑̉͘͘͘͝͝͠Ŗ̷̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̡̧͓͖̝͚̮̱̤̺̠̺̱̯͕̯͚̰͉̥̘͔̩̞̥̼͍͔͎̻̥͉̙̥̗̬͔͚̯̬̜̞̦̹͕̪̘̥̼̙͕͖̼̭͚̱͍͔̪̬̱̖̥̻͍̻͔̙̫̱͇͔̭̩͈̰͚͈̭̮̪̥̥̗̝͉̼̝̼͇̠͈̙̗̻̖͔̫̤̺̼͚̼̘̹͍͕̬̩͉͔͈̖̓̂͋̎́̓̌̊͑̈́̓̉̀̈̅͑̃̃̓͗̔̒̓̐͂̈́̓͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅR̵̨̨̨̡̡̡̡̛̛͍̞͉̪̹͕̖̲̣̩̰̮̩̜͎̣͖͚̯͈̱͙̪̭̗͈̬̞̣̖͖̳̮̹̦̫͈̙͎̘͖͎̖̹̙͉͎͚̼̪͎̞͙̘̱̰̰̭͇̥̐̄̎̅̈́̃̑̊̋̇͐̎́̑͑̔̌̽̍̇͋̂͒̈́̌͌͋̀̏̒̒̿͌͂̆̇̆͊͗̈̂̓́̔̄̉̓̈́̍̎͗̏̈́̈́͛́͗͐̐͊̈̆͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǪ̷̧̧̨̧̢̢̛̘̻̺̠̯̟̯͚̝̱͔̩̭̰̹̠̣̠̰̞̦̱̻̤͚̜͖̝̩̝̳̻̣̯̤̳͙̟̙̻̩͔̲̯̩̯̜̳̗͙̳̦͈̳͈̆̉̅́̈́̓́̑̇͛̅͂̒͑̾͜R̸̨̢̡̛̛̪͔̺͙̥̬̗̙̞̲̪̠͎̺̹̖͕̤̖͔̺͇͙̻̹͎̱͍̻̼̹̟̭̯̭̳̩͍̠͎̝̜̥͖͖͇͈̝̭̯̜̤̜͖̰͉̤̦̞̯̼̺̻̗͚̈́̽̈́͂͒̅͑̽̐̒͋̌̾͌͒̔̄͗̾͊̃̃̐̓̾̀͐̈́̑͒͊͋̎͛͌͋͛͗̆͗̓́̄̎̉̄͒̓̈̽̾͋͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ.̶̡̡̡̧̛͕͇̮͍̘̗̙̙̫̹̠̯̻̰̬͓̻̝͍̩̘̭̪͙̲̝̰̰̦̗̫̳̺̲̹̠͈̗̲̳̪̥̜̩̞̺̬̱̣̮̤̳̳̙̥͉͔͍͇̝̥̠̣͈̫̭͍̟̞̩̩͎͓̑̍̊̀̉͋̔̇̓̃̋̂̂͆̒̿̈́̈́̔̑͊́̔͒̅͂̈̓̐̄̍̀̆̉̽̓͌̄̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅ.̵̧̢̛͍̠͓̻̦͚̦͔̳̖̱̗̻̺̼͕͔̥̯̰͉͎̖̥̦̼̩̩͔̯͉̤̜̏̅̈́͑͛͗̿̊̓̒̆̋̄̊̋͋̈̓̏́͒͗͑͑̄͊́̈́̊̉̔̈́͌̍̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝.̶̢̧̧̧̧̛̟̹̫̞̖̺̻̭̙͕̜͕̩̜̙̮̫̯̭͔̹̱̤̞̩͕̬̱̭̤̖̺̪̆͌̇͆̂͛͗̐͊̌̽̔̔̐̓̔̐̋̄͂̏̎̔͗͐̔́͌͌̈́͗̎͐͆͒̑̌͆̅͆̉̑̾̈̓̏̾̔̽̒̉̈͂͗̀̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̩͓̬̥̩͚̜̣̻̟̘͖̤͔̳̜̱͔̭̙͈̫̪̼͖̰̳͇̠̪͕̝̻̥̜͍̬͉̳͖͚̰̮̣̱̜͇̗͍͕̗̥̟̘̲͉̲̟̱͇̥͕̘̘̦̖̹̦͉̪̠͕̌̌̓̀̽͗͊̂͗̈̀̿̆̄̽̎̋̋̋̊̀̈́̉͌̂͊͛̊̋̉͊͛͆̈̂͆͆̏̈́̔̇̍̾̒̀̃͌͑̊̾͒̆̆͐͋̅͆̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̷̧̧̲͙̝̳̪̫̳͎̰̜͚̜̹̮͔̯̲͕̜͎̲͔̘̟̪̤͓̪̺̌̓͛̃̌̑̃͐͆̐̂̅̌̊͑̏̀́͂͑̔̊͌͊̏͂̽͛͑͋̉̈́͘͘̕͜͜͠͝.̸̨̧̛̛̩͎̟̻͈̲͙͔̣̠͎̹̱͓̘͇̳͓̿̈́͑͒̍͐͆͒̽͑̔̋̒̇̆̓̍̈́̿̋̏͐̓̔̏͌̄̂̓̾͗̽̆̄͋̂̂͒̉̽̆͗̄̅̓͛̃̅̎́̆͒͆̌̈͋̂̄͆͒̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝.̸̧̛̛̛͔̳̲̫̦̟̭̻̱̤̟͖͈̖̮̝͓͈̠̩̺̹̭͚̪̺͉̪̙̤̹̜̹̲̟̗̻̯̭̮̻̣̟͍̬̭͕̘͖̗̤̙̣̣̱̘̮̰̣̮̣̦̞̲͇̰͕̥͉̎̉̀̉̉͂̆̔́́̇͗̂͐̈́̉͐͆̉̔͐͆̈̊̑̽̀̔͗̋̆̅̔̊̇͆͛͑͑̀͒͋̓͆̔̇̀́͛̉̔͊͋́̓̇̇́̆̅̎̍̇̅̀̅̿̆͒͋̒̽͘̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ.̶̢̧̡̡̩̼͕͇̳̭̲̝͎̞̻̱͖̪̯͉͚̝͙͈̦̼̝̙͔̪̹͉͎̟̫̤̫̩̯̻̩̼͔̗͈̥̹͍̣̘̬̯͙̱͒͗͗̆͋̈́̃͒̋̀̆̉̑̑͌͜͜͝.̶̧̧̧̛̛̞͙̻̠̫̫̱̪͚̩̲̘̳̺̞̪͕̱̰͎̻͔͇̹̰̦͖̼̞̗̱̟̬̤͂̃̇̇̍͐̈́͌́̀́̉̾́̒͊͂̅͒̒̑̋̅̾̒̈́̇͊̿͒̈́̔̎̆͒̾̔͗̂͌̄̉͛͌̀͆͑̆̾̾͛̐̾͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝.̸̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̺̼͚̙̖͙͔͚̥̜͙̼̯̗͈̻͎͓͖̹̺̣̗̐̈́͑̾͑̔̂̋͗̉̅̐͐͌̎̃̐̓̌̌̆̽̐̉̊̓̀͌̈́̌̀͊̊̓̒̓͛͋̈́̾̽̊͂̌͑̊̏͑̆̍̋̔̂͊̔͌̀͛̅͌̓̔̔̈͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̨̨̛̙͎̪̘͙̰̦̬̘̗͖̼̟̞͖͍̹̼̘͕̯̦͈̯͓̗̰͍͈̳̞̯̹̳͚̯̠̮̠̲͚̬̯̾̅̓̓̾̎͊̏͒̿̋͋͂͂̄̍͛̈́͗̌̎̽̃̐̒̓̊̍́̍̋̓̍̌́̏͐̌̈́̄͋̃̆͑̀̀̆͋̏̅̐̌̏͒̚̕̕̕͜͠͝.̵̧̨̛̟̤̝͙̪͖̳̰̮͈͈̬̥̘̦͈͙̘͎̭̻̹͛͛̀́̽̂̌̍̈́̈́̈́̊͆̈͑͑̓͆͐̽̑̈́͆̄́̎͆͛͑̒̒̃̈͋̽̽̅̔́͊͐̚̕͜.̴̨̢̨͚̲̫̳̠̺͕͎̠̠̮͍̘̾̉͋̿̉͐̓̈́͐̈́̓͂͒̈́̈̊̓̓͌̋̇̂̌͐͗̆͂̊̋̽͌̏̍͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅ.̶̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̦͍̝͈̟͉̱̼̟̹̤̩̝̰͎̦̼͔̩̜͚̙̫̭͚͙̩̲̫̥̞͓̤̳̠̜̣̗̞̟̘̭̦͈̫̮̤͕͍̗̦̜̯̝͙̟̬̭̬̘͇̟͎̹̤̹̣͖̳̳͙̰̾̆̓̄͜ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̡̡̡̨͈̟̠̻̦̯̗̖̲͖͖͉̘̮̠̳̤̳̤̝̖̹̰̟͍͎̺͖̰̰̯̪̠̝̫͖͓̻̖̖̘̖̲͚̹͔͍̬͈͖̻̝̓͜͜.̶̛̛̛̛̙͎̘͂̐̈́̿̃̒̒̏̈́̐̉̐͌͑̉̾̒̂͛͒̀̑̓̀̋̎̔̃̂̅̅̏̽̾̇̋͌͒̔̔͊͋̔̾̈́̉̽͂̋͐̀̒͗̆͋̓̎̌̓͋́̚̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠.̵̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̛̛͔͕͎̼̥͉̟͔̦̹̺̱̤͖̰̰̤͖͍̜̙̼̩̙͈̗̰̫̥͓̤͖̥͎̟̣̖͍͉̟̔̃̃̏̾̈̅̌́͛̔̆̄̊͊͂̃̉͛̿̑͗̓͑̆̓̈́̋͗̈́̍̌̓̌̂̏̏̈́͂̉͊͌̅̒̽̎̚͘̚͜͝͠͠.̸̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̗͚̝̪̮̼̥̟̦̪̩̱̣͓͇̮̺͙͎̦̩̟̙̺̲̮͕̩̩̥̝̳̳͎̯̻̣͇̣̞͇̼͕̜̝̬͈̙͍͖̗̜̯̬̝̰̞̰͇̗̽̾͒̏͛̽̒̽̈͐͆̌̔̂͒̌͆̀̓̚̚͜͜ͅ.̶̡̡̡̧̛͕͇̮͍̘̗̙̙̫̹̠̯̻̰̬͓̻̝͍̩̘̭̪͙̲̝̰̰̦̗̫̳̺̲̹̠͈̗̲̳̪̥̜̩̞̺̬̱̣̮̤̳̳̙̥͉͔͍͇̝̥̠̣͈̫̭͍̟̞̩̩͎͓̑̍̊̀̉͋̔̇̓̃̋̂̂͆̒̿̈́̈́̔̑͊́̔͒̅͂̈̓̐̄̍̀̆̉̽̓͌̄̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅ.̵̧̢̛͍̠͓̻̦͚̦͔̳̖̱̗̻̺̼͕͔̥̯̰͉͎̖̥̦̼̩̩͔̯͉̤̜̏̅̈́͑͛͗̿̊̓̒̆̋̄̊̋͋̈̓̏́͒͗͑͑̄͊́̈́̊̉̔̈́͌̍̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝.̶̢̧̧̧̧̛̟̹̫̞̖̺̻̭̙͕̜͕̩̜̙̮̫̯̭͔̹̱̤̞̩͕̬̱̭̤̖̺̪̆͌̇͆̂͛͗̐͊̌̽̔̔̐̓̔̐̋̄͂̏̎̔͗͐̔́͌͌̈́͗̎͐͆͒̑̌͆̅͆̉̑̾̈̓̏̾̔̽̒̉̈͂͗̀̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̩͓̬̥̩͚̜̣̻̟̘͖̤͔̳̜̱͔̭̙͈̫̪̼͖̰̳͇̠̪͕̝̻̥̜͍̬͉̳͖͚̰̮̣̱̜͇̗͍͕̗̥̟̘̲͉̲̟̱͇̥͕̘̘̦̖̹̦͉̪̠͕̌̌̓̀̽͗͊̂͗̈̀̿̆̄̽̎̋̋̋̊̀̈́̉͌̂͊͛̊̋̉͊͛͆̈̂͆͆̏̈́̔̇̍̾̒̀̃͌͑̊̾͒̆̆͐͋̅͆̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̷̧̧̲͙̝̳̪̫̳͎̰̜͚̜̹̮͔̯̲͕̜͎̲͔̘̟̪̤͓̪̺̌̓͛̃̌̑̃͐͆̐̂̅̌̊͑̏̀́͂͑̔̊͌͊̏͂̽͛͑͋̉̈́͘͘̕͜͜͠͝.̸̨̧̛̛̩͎̟̻͈̲͙͔̣̠͎̹̱͓̘͇̳͓̿̈́͑͒̍͐͆͒̽͑̔̋̒̇̆̓̍̈́̿̋̏͐̓̔̏͌̄̂̓̾͗̽̆̄͋̂̂͒̉̽̆͗̄̅̓͛̃̅̎́̆͒͆̌̈͋̂̄͆͒̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝.̸̧̛̛̛͔̳̲̫̦̟̭̻̱̤̟͖͈̖̮̝͓͈̠̩̺̹̭͚̪̺͉̪̙̤̹̜̹̲̟̗̻̯̭̮̻̣̟͍̬̭͕̘͖̗̤̙̣̣̱̘̮̰̣̮̣̦̞̲͇̰͕̥͉̎̉̀̉̉͂̆̔́́̇͗̂͐̈́̉͐͆̉̔͐͆̈̊̑̽̀̔͗̋̆̅̔̊̇͆͛͑͑̀͒͋̓͆̔̇̀́͛̉̔͊͋́̓̇̇́̆̅̎̍̇̅̀̅̿̆͒͋̒̽͘̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ.̶̢̧̡̡̩̼͕͇̳̭̲̝͎̞̻̱͖̪̯͉͚̝͙͈̦̼̝̙͔̪̹͉͎̟̫̤̫̩̯̻̩̼͔̗͈̥̹͍̣̘̬̯͙̱͒͗͗̆͋̈́̃͒̋̀̆̉̑̑͌͜͜͝.̶̧̧̧̛̛̞͙̻̠̫̫̱̪͚̩̲̘̳̺̞̪͕̱̰͎̻͔͇̹̰̦͖̼̞̗̱̟̬̤͂̃̇̇̍͐̈́͌́̀́̉̾́̒͊͂̅͒̒̑̋̅̾̒̈́̇͊̿͒̈́̔̎̆͒̾̔͗̂͌̄̉͛͌̀͆͑̆̾̾͛̐̾͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝.̸̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̺̼͚̙̖͙͔͚̥̜͙̼̯̗͈̻͎͓͖̹̺̣̗̐̈́͑̾͑̔̂̋͗̉̅̐͐͌̎̃̐̓̌̌̆̽̐̉̊̓̀͌̈́̌̀͊̊̓̒̓͛͋̈́̾̽̊͂̌͑̊̏͑̆̍̋̔̂͊̔͌̀͛̅͌̓̔̔̈͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̨̨̛̙͎̪̘͙̰̦̬̘̗͖̼̟̞͖͍̹̼̘͕̯̦͈̯͓̗̰͍͈̳̞̯̹̳͚̯̠̮̠̲͚̬̯̾̅̓̓̾̎͊̏͒̿̋͋͂͂̄̍͛̈́͗̌̎̽̃̐̒̓̊̍́̍̋̓̍̌́̏͐̌̈́̄͋̃̆͑̀̀̆͋̏̅̐̌̏͒̚̕̕̕͜͠͝

:\ S

#- .̶̡̡̡̧̛͕͇̮͍̘̗̙̙̫̹̠̯̻̰̬͓̻̝͍̩̘̭̪͙̲̝̰̰̦̗̫̳̺̲̹̠͈̗̲̳̪̥̜̩̞̺̬̱̣̮̤̳̳̙̥͉͔͍͇̝̥̠̣͈̫̭͍̟̞̩̩͎͓̑̍̊̀̉͋̔̇̓̃̋̂̂͆̒̿̈́̈́̔̑͊́̔͒̅͂̈̓̐̄̍̀̆̉̽̓͌̄̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅ.̵̧̢̛͍̠͓̻̦͚̦͔̳̖̱̗̻̺̼͕͔̥̯̰͉͎̖̥̦̼̩̩͔̯͉̤̜̏̅̈́͑͛͗̿̊̓̒̆̋̄̊̋͋̈̓̏́͒͗͑͑̄͊́̈́̊̉̔̈́͌̍̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝.̶̢̧̧̧̧̛̟̹̫̞̖̺̻̭̙͕̜͕̩̜̙̮̫̯̭͔̹̱̤̞̩͕̬̱̭̤̖̺̪̆͌̇͆̂͛͗̐͊̌̽̔̔̐̓̔̐̋̄͂̏̎̔͗͐̔́͌͌̈́͗̎͐͆͒̑̌͆̅͆̉̑̾̈̓̏̾̔̽̒̉̈͂͗̀̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̩͓̬̥̩͚̜̣̻̟̘͖̤͔̳̜̱͔̭̙͈̫̪̼͖̰̳͇̠̪͕̝̻̥̜͍̬͉̳͖͚̰̮̣̱̜͇̗͍͕̗̥̟̘̲͉̲̟̱͇̥͕̘̘̦̖̹̦͉̪̠͕̌̌̓̀̽͗͊̂͗̈̀̿̆̄̽̎̋̋̋̊̀̈́̉͌̂͊͛̊̋̉͊͛͆̈̂͆͆̏̈́̔̇̍̾̒̀̃͌͑̊̾͒̆̆͐͋̅͆̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̷̧̧̲͙̝̳̪̫̳͎̰̜͚̜̹̮͔̯̲͕̜͎̲͔̘̟̪̤͓̪̺̌̓͛̃̌̑̃͐͆̐̂̅̌̊͑̏̀́͂͑̔̊͌͊̏͂̽͛͑͋̉̈́͘͘̕͜͜͠͝.̸̨̧̛̛̩͎̟̻͈̲͙͔̣̠͎̹̱͓̘͇̳͓̿̈́͑͒̍͐͆͒̽͑̔̋̒̇̆̓̍̈́̿̋̏͐̓̔̏͌̄̂̓̾͗̽̆̄͋̂̂͒̉̽̆͗̄̅̓͛̃̅̎́̆͒͆̌̈͋̂̄͆͒̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝.̸̧̛̛̛͔̳̲̫̦̟̭̻̱̤̟͖͈̖̮̝͓͈̠̩̺̹̭͚̪̺͉̪̙̤̹̜̹̲̟̗̻̯̭̮̻̣̟͍̬̭͕̘͖̗̤̙̣̣̱̘̮̰̣̮̣̦̞̲͇̰͕̥͉̎̉̀̉̉͂̆̔́́̇͗̂͐̈́̉͐͆̉̔͐͆̈̊̑̽̀̔͗̋̆̅̔̊̇͆͛͑͑̀͒͋̓͆̔̇̀́͛̉̔͊͋́̓̇̇́̆̅̎̍̇̅̀̅̿̆͒͋̒̽͘̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ.̶̢̧̡̡̩̼͕͇̳̭̲̝͎̞̻̱͖̪̯͉͚̝͙͈̦̼̝̙͔̪̹͉͎̟̫̤̫̩̯̻̩̼͔̗͈̥̹͍̣̘̬̯͙̱͒͗͗̆͋̈́̃͒̋̀̆̉̑̑͌͜͜͝.̶̧̧̧̛̛̞͙̻̠̫̫̱̪͚̩̲̘̳̺̞̪͕̱̰͎̻͔͇̹̰̦͖̼̞̗̱̟̬̤͂̃̇̇̍͐̈́͌́̀́̉̾́̒͊͂̅͒̒̑̋̅̾̒̈́̇͊̿͒̈́̔̎̆͒̾̔͗̂͌̄̉͛͌̀͆͑̆̾̾͛̐̾͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝.̸̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̺̼͚̙̖͙͔͚̥̜͙̼̯̗͈̻͎͓͖̹̺̣̗̐̈́͑̾͑̔̂̋͗̉̅̐͐͌̎̃̐̓̌̌̆̽̐̉̊̓̀͌̈́̌̀͊̊̓̒̓͛͋̈́̾̽̊͂̌͑̊̏͑̆̍̋̔̂͊̔͌̀͛̅͌̓̔̔̈͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̨̨̛̙͎̪̘͙̰̦̬̘̗͖̼̟̞͖͍̹̼̘͕̯̦͈̯͓̗̰͍͈̳̞̯̹̳͚̯̠̮̠̲͚̬̯̾̅̓̓̾̎͊̏͒̿̋͋͂͂̄̍͛̈́͗̌̎̽̃̐̒̓̊̍́̍̋̓̍̌́̏͐̌̈́̄͋̃̆͑̀̀̆͋̏̅̐̌̏͒̚̕̕̕͜͠͝.̵̧̨̛̟̤̝͙̪͖̳̰̮͈͈̬̥̘̦͈͙̘͎̭̻̹͛͛̀́̽̂̌̍̈́̈́̈́̊͆̈͑͑̓͆͐̽̑̈́͆̄́̎͆͛͑̒̒̃̈͋̽̽̅̔́͊͐̚̕͜.̴̨̢̨͚̲̫̳̠̺͕͎̠̠̮͍̘̾̉͋̿̉͐̓̈́͐̈́̓͂͒̈́̈̊̓̓͌̋̇̂̌͐͗̆͂̊̋̽͌̏̍͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅ.̶̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̦͍̝͈̟͉̱̼̟̹̤̩̝̰͎̦̼͔̩̜͚̙̫̭͚͙̩̲̫̥̞͓̤̳̠̜̣̗̞̟̘̭̦͈̫̮̤͕͍̗̦̜̯̝͙̟̬̭̬̘͇̟͎̹̤̹̣͖̳̳͙̰̾̆̓̄͜ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̡̡̡̨͈̟̠̻̦̯̗̖̲͖͖͉̘̮̠̳̤̳̤̝̖̹̰̟͍͎̺͖̰̰̯̪̠̝̫͖͓̻̖̖̘̖̲͚̹͔͍̬͈͖̻̝̓͜͜.̶̛̛̛̛̙͎̘͂̐̈́̿̃̒̒̏̈́̐̉̐͌͑̉̾̒̂͛͒̀̑̓̀̋̎̔̃̂̅̅̏̽̾̇̋͌͒̔̔͊͋̔̾̈́̉̽͂̋͐̀̒͗̆͋̓̎̌̓͋́̚̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠.̵̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̛̛͔͕͎̼̥͉̟͔̦̹̺̱̤͖̰̰̤͖͍̜̙̼̩̙͈̗̰̫̥͓̤͖̥͎̟̣̖͍͉̟̔̃̃̏̾̈̅̌́͛̔̆̄̊͊͂̃̉͛̿̑͗̓͑̆̓̈́̋͗̈́̍̌̓̌̂̏̏̈́͂̉͊͌̅̒̽̎̚͘̚͜͝͠͠.̸̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̗͚̝̪̮̼̥̟̦̪̩̱̣͓͇̮̺͙͎̦̩̟̙̺̲̮͕̩̩̥̝̳̳͎̯̻̣͇̣̞͇̼͕̜̝̬͈̙͍͖̗̜̯̬̝̰̞̰͇̗̰̹͚̽̾͒̏͛̽̒̽̈͐͆̌̔̂͒̌͆̀̓̚̚͜͜ͅ   
s!7stem É̶̡̢̨̧̫̜̩̘̣͚̖̰͖̻̠̫͙̼̝̞͇̙͎̼͕̹͍̣͙̠̰̞͖̞̠͚̣̥͎̦̱̲͈̱̥̼̘̳̱̬̰̰̻̮̞̙̍̏̃̒̅̋͗͌̈́͊̾͗̕͜͝ͅR̶̨̛̻̬͐̈́̾̊̏̄̓̈́̂̈́̇̅͆̉͑͑̈́͌̅̈́͌̽̓̿̋̉̍̀̽̈́͂̋͗̔̓̃̎̾̉̑̇͐͐̊͗̾̌̅̄̉̄̐͋͛̓̐̈̎́̒͊̔͛̔́̐̄͑̑͑̊̈́̉̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝R̴̢̨̢̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̦̺̯͉͉̤̝͈̺͖̤̼̯͕̖̬̹͚̯̝͔͙̗̹̝̺̝̟̫̭̺̝͉̭̱͚̹̙̫̗̙̻̼̘̬̮̜̬͖̲̬̭̘̲̰͈̗͈͉͓̝̤̬͇̖̬̱̱̳̳̣̤̿̎͐̃͆̃͛̆̊̉̏̄̋̐̒̓̔̌̉́̋̈͊͋̋̉̐̿̆̀̿͛̑̉͐̒͋̐̔̈́͂̓̋̂͑̄̅̃̋̀̏͑̍͐̃͑̃͑̎̈́̇̅͋̂̀̆̚̕̚͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅƠ̸̧̡̧̰͈͇̟̬͈̜̬̩̝̘̙͕̳͕̮̠͙͙̬̱̖̰̲̖̹̰̤̺̹͎̯͖̖̗̭̲̤̮̠̺͒̇͑͊̈̈́̔̌̈́͑̈́̈́̈́̊̽͐͋̋̽͋̏͗͆͂̉̀͂̓̾̄̈́͑͗̆̔̿͒̉̐̕̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅR̴̡̨̛̛̛͎̫̻̳̤̞̈́̑̿̀̀͋̾͆͋̄̿́̈́̓̾̒̽̀̉͑̓̅̋̃̄͆͛̊͂̅͋̆̎͛̎̓̒͊̏̋̎̍̍̎̀̔̈́̀̑̽̀̽̏̑̑̐̎̄̓̐͌̈́͛̋̊̿̐̋͘̕͘͝͠͝ F@1LAING  
.̶̡̡̡̧̛͕͇̮͍̘̗̙̙̫̹̠̯̻̰̬͓̻̝͍̩̘̭̪͙̲̝̰̰̦̗̫̳̺̲̹̠͈̗̲̳̪̥̜̩̞̺̬̱̣̮̤̳̳̙̥͉͔͍͇̝̥̠̣͈̫̭͍̟̞̩̩͎͓̑̍̊̀̉͋̔̇̓̃̋̂̂͆̒̿̈́̈́̔̑͊́̔͒̅͂̈̓̐̄̍̀̆̉̽̓͌̄̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͝͝͝ͅ.̵̧̢̛͍̠͓̻̦͚̦͔̳̖̱̗̻̺̼͕͔̥̯̰͉͎̖̥̦̼̩̩͔̯͉̤̜̏̅̈́͑͛͗̿̊̓̒̆̋̄̊̋͋̈̓̏́͒͗͑͑̄͊́̈́̊̉̔̈́͌̍̚̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝.̶̢̧̧̧̧̛̟̹̫̞̖̺̻̭̙͕̜͕̩̜̙̮̫̯̭͔̹̱̤̞̩͕̬̱̭̤̖̺̪̆͌̇͆̂͛͗̐͊̌̽̔̔̐̓̔̐̋̄͂̏̎̔͗͐̔́͌͌̈́͗̎͐͆͒̑̌͆̅͆̉̑̾̈̓̏̾̔̽̒̉̈͂͗̀̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̨̛̩͓̬̥̩͚̜̣̻̟̘͖̤͔̳̜̱͔̭̙͈̫̪̼͖̰̳͇̠̪͕̝̻̥̜͍̬͉̳͖͚̰̮̣̱̜͇̗͍͕̗̥̟̘̲͉̲̟̱͇̥͕̘̘̦̖̹̦͉̪̠͕̌̌̓̀̽͗͊̂͗̈̀̿̆̄̽̎̋̋̋̊̀̈́̉͌̂͊͛̊̋̉͊͛͆̈̂͆͆̏̈́̔̇̍̾̒̀̃͌͑̊̾͒̆̆͐͋̅͆̚͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̷̧̧̲͙̝̳̪̫̳͎̰̜͚̜̹̮͔̯̲͕̜͎̲͔̘̟̪̤͓̪̺̌̓͛̃̌̑̃͐͆̐̂̅̌̊͑̏̀́͂͑̔̊͌͊̏͂̽͛͑͋̉̈́͘͘̕͜͜͠͝.̸̨̧̛̛̩͎̟̻͈̲͙͔̣̠͎̹̱͓̘͇̳͓̿̈́͑͒̍͐͆͒̽͑̔̋̒̇̆̓̍̈́̿̋̏͐̓̔̏͌̄̂̓̾͗̽̆̄͋̂̂͒̉̽̆͗̄̅̓͛̃̅̎́̆͒͆̌̈͋̂̄͆͒̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝.̸̧̛̛̛͔̳̲̫̦̟̭̻̱̤̟͖͈̖̮̝͓͈̠̩̺̹̭͚̪̺͉̪̙̤̹̜̹̲̟̗̻̯̭̮̻̣̟͍̬̭͕̘͖̗̤̙̣̣̱̘̮̰̣̮̣̦̞̲͇̰͕̥͉̎̉̀̉̉͂̆̔́́̇͗̂͐̈́̉͐͆̉̔͐͆̈̊̑̽̀̔͗̋̆̅̔̊̇͆͛͑͑̀͒͋̓͆̔̇̀́͛̉̔͊͋́̓̇̇́̆̅̎̍̇̅̀̅̿̆͒͋̒̽͘̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅͅ.̶̢̧̡̡̩̼͕͇̳̭̲̝͎̞̻̱͖̪̯͉͚̝͙͈̦̼̝̙͔̪̹͉͎̟̫̤̫̩̯̻̩̼͔̗͈̥̹͍̣̘̬̯͙̱͒͗͗̆͋̈́̃͒̋̀̆̉̑̑͌͜͜͝.̶̧̧̧̛̛̞͙̻̠̫̫̱̪͚̩̲̘̳̺̞̪͕̱̰͎̻͔͇̹̰̦͖̼̞̗̱̟̬̤͂̃̇̇̍͐̈́͌́̀́̉̾́̒͊͂̅͒̒̑̋̅̾̒̈́̇͊̿͒̈́̔̎̆͒̾̔͗̂͌̄̉͛͌̀͆͑̆̾̾͛̐̾͘͘̚͘͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝.̸̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̞̺̼͚̙̖͙͔͚̥̜͙̼̯̗͈̻͎͓͖̹̺̣̗̐̈́͑̾͑̔̂̋͗̉̅̐͐͌̎̃̐̓̌̌̆̽̐̉̊̓̀͌̈́̌̀͊̊̓̒̓͛͋̈́̾̽̊͂̌͑̊̏͑̆̍̋̔̂͊̔͌̀͛̅͌̓̔̔̈͘͘͘̕͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̨̨̛̙͎̪̘͙̰̦̬̘̗͖̼̟̞͖͍̹̼̘͕̯̦͈̯͓̗̰͍͈̳̞̯̹̳͚̯̠̮̠̲͚̬̯̾̅̓̓̾̎͊̏͒̿̋͋͂͂̄̍͛̈́͗̌̎̽̃̐̒̓̊̍́̍̋̓̍̌́̏͐̌̈́̄͋̃̆͑̀̀̆͋̏̅̐̌̏͒̚̕̕̕͜͠͝.̵̧̨̛̟̤̝͙̪͖̳̰̮͈͈̬̥̘̦͈͙̘͎̭̻̹͛͛̀́̽̂̌̍̈́̈́̈́̊͆̈͑͑̓͆͐̽̑̈́͆̄́̎͆͛͑̒̒̃̈͋̽̽̅̔́͊͐̚̕͜.̴̨̢̨͚̲̫̳̠̺͕͎̠̠̮͍̘̾̉͋̿̉͐̓̈́͐̈́̓͂͒̈́̈̊̓̓͌̋̇̂̌͐͗̆͂̊̋̽͌̏̍͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅ.̶̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̦͍̝͈̟͉̱̼̟̹̤̩̝̰͎̦̼͔̩̜͚̙̫̭͚͙̩̲̫̥̞͓̤̳̠̜̣̗̞̟̘̭̦͈̫̮̤͕͍̗̦̜̯̝͙̟̬̭̬̘͇̟͎̹̤̹̣͖̳̳͙̰̾̆̓̄͜ͅͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̡̡̡̨͈̟̠̻̦̯̗̖̲͖͖͉̘̮̠̳̤̳̤̝̖̹̰̟͍͎̺͖̰̰̯̪̠̝̫͖͓̻̖̖̘̖̲͚̹͔͍̬͈͖̻̝̓͜͜.̶̛̛̛̛̙͎̘͂̐̈́̿̃̒̒̏̈́̐̉̐͌͑̉̾̒̂͛͒̀̑̓̀̋̎̔̃̂̅̅̏̽̾̇̋͌͒̔̔͊͋̔̾̈́̉̽͂̋͐̀̒͗̆͋̓̎̌̓͋́̚̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠.̵̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̛̛͔͕͎̼̥͉̟͔̦̹̺̱̤͖̰̰̤͖͍̜̙̼̩̙͈̗̰̫̥͓̤͖̥͎̟̣̖͍͉̟̔̃̃̏̾̈̅̌́͛̔̆̄̊͊͂̃̉͛̿̑͗̓͑̆̓̈́̋͗̈́̍̌̓̌̂̏̏̈́͂̉͊͌̅̒̽̎̚͘̚͜͝͠͠.̸̢̢̨̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̨̗͚̝̪̮̼̥̟̦̪̩̱̣͓͇̮̺͙͎̦̩̟̙̺̲̮͕̩̩̥̝̳̳͎̯̻̣͇̣̞͇̼͕̜̝̬͈̙͍͖̗̜̯̬̝̰̞̰͇̗̰̹͚̽̾͒̏͛̽̒̽̈͐͆̌̔̂͒̌͆̀̓̚̚͜͜ͅ

...

...

...

...

Metal remembered everything now.... he was racing against Sonic and then overloaded his system in a desperate attempt to win... but he ended up driving himself full force into a gate door that slammed shut on him behind Sonic and ended up falling away to this road. He stepped away from the spot he awoke from, the evidence of impact being the cracked pavement.

  
**Signaling communication output to: <Doctor Robotnik>...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**<ERROR>**

**Resending Signal...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**<ERROR>**

  
Metal released a mechanical sigh at his predicament. So now he was trapped in some timeline, badly damaged and without any apparent way back to his own world. He looked passed the overhanging highway he seemed to be standing on to look over the massive city before him.

It was quite beautiful with all kinds of lights and neon colours in spite of the robotic aesthetics. He can even make out a ferris wheel within a theme park off to the side of what seemed to be the central city base... likely where the Eggman of this timeline ruled considering it was lit up to his own likeness....

... He needed to get back to his master. He needs to find a way out of here... how long has it even been?

**Scanning data...**

**Retreiving system time files of last shutdown...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Time interval since last active state: 332 Days/6 Hours/43 Minutes**

  
Metal's circuits suddenly ran cold, a condensational sweat streaming down his head. He's been shut down here for almost a year? A year? How come the doctor never came back for him? What has happened in his world since then? The robot tried to prevent himself from panicking and regained his composure. It does not matter, all that matters is finding a way back. He remembers that he entered this timeline via some form of portal that Sonic and his friends created... perhaps if it's still active or if there's some way he can create it again, he can escape.

  
**Scanning surroundings...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No identifiable waypoints.**

**...**

**Rescanning surroundings...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No identifiable waypoints.**

**Redirecting 90% of energy output to system scanners...**

**Rescanning surroundings...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anomaly field detected.**

  
Metal looked towards the location his scanners detected the anomaly, a spot in the sky, his optics created a graphical outline of it's approximate size and shape... a kind of vortex.

  
**Calculating approximate distance...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Approximate distance from asset: 87 <miles>**

  
Metal stared at the number displayed over his vision... that's far up in the planet's atmosphere, he really needs to have a functional jet or some way to fly up to it. If he could calibrate his system's electrical signatures he could alter the vortex to work in his favour and return him to his time-line and world. But...

Metal Sonic looked over his shoulder to his jet. A large chunk of metal was missing and wires were exposed outside of it... it was completely destroyed from his fall, when he gets back to his master he needs to request a stronger chassis. He beeped quietly to himself with the found decision that he's just going to have to find some way to fly.

His glowing eyes fall once again upon the giant central base within the city, lit up like a christmas tree.... perhaps if he could access the data base within that headquarters, there's no doubt that this Eggman must've had some sort of schematic for something that could fly... then he could download that data into his system and build it himself. It was a start.

So with that he began walking, though his mobility wasn't great due to his damaged limbs, he all but limped his way in the direction of the base. He followed the roads that winded between lit buildings and several display screens littered about the city, albeit set to nothing but colour bars.

Metal noted as he walked passed several vehicles and broken robots that there wasn't a single living or sentient entity in sight... a lot of the machinery and other robots that weren't destroyed seemed to be shut down as if some kind of primary power source was offline. It was eerily silent for such a bright and upbeat looking place in the night... save for the sound of wind between buildings and the soft buzzing of all the blaring lights. Occasionally he would hear the creaking of metal either from some of the buildings or signs waving in the wind.

This place was a total ghost town. He activated his scans to detect any lifeforms but it came back negative. He scanned for electrical signatures similar to his own, but again it came back negative. Was he actually all alone here?... lost in this forsaken timeline all alone? For some reason it made him feel... isolated.... and.... melancholy. To be forgotten here for a whole year... all alone... he can't imagine what that would've been like while conscious or active, with no way out.

Metal turned on dead end streets, marking his target location on his optical visual so that he can continue going in the same direction even when he can't see it past all the buildings towering above him. All of the light pollution prevented a single star from shining in the sky... but honestly he admired this place and how it looked.

A city for robots... an empire of robots.... he longed for it and hoped that he and his master would've succeeded in their venture to take the throne from the Robotnik of this timeline and take it all for themselves.... but that damned blue hedgehog... Considering it's been a year and he's been aptly forgotten here, it's no doubt that his master was defeated by them and they returned to their own world after he likely retreated there, aborting the mission.

But... what happened to everyone that was here originally in this timeline? There isn't a soul in sight... was there some kind of anomaly from the intertwining timelines that must've caused this? He remembers his master once researching the effects of such things as he had multiple experiments on the idea of time travel. A lot of the anomalies were caused by the long term presence of two same beings in one dimension.

The doctor had planned to kill the Eggman of this timeline to prevent such things happening while he ruled the throne here, since with this timeline's Eggman dead, he could take his place and there would be no anomaly.

But... if they had left.... then why did an anomaly still occur? He's positive that Sonic would've stopped such a thing and pretty much always succeeds in such. But... could his being left behind in this timeline have caused the anomaly over the course of the year he was inactive? But for that to happen....

Metal paused in the middle of the road in thought. Is there another Metal here in this timeline? Was there? Did he disappear like everyone else? Is he the only one that remained in this timeline due to not being originally from it, thereby not affected by the anomaly? Metal beeped quietly to himself as he proceeded to continue marching towards the central base.

It took over an hour in his damaged state to finally reach the entrance of the massive interconnected structures. He looks up to the massive neon lights in the shape of Eggman's face and moustache. The massive metal doors stood open before him. His eyes darted over the darkness within... there seemed to be little illumination inside compared to the entire city itself. His metal shoes clanked against the metal flooring beneath him as he made his way inside.

The interior was widely spacious, plated with different kinds of metals and materials. Massive gears were hooked into the walls and large pipes seemed to snake from one room to the next like a maze. Metal Sonic didn't know where to begin but he decided to search for the strongest electrical signatures, hoping it will lead him to some sort of central computer room. Massive offline generators and factorial structures lined the walls, along with a series of multiple robots that were offline and inactive.

Some of the robots seemed unfinished and laid in a heap on the floor. Metal approached one of the larger robots held by cable up on a wall in stoic curiousity. A massive armoured mech, built like a tank likely for defense... the labeled title "Enforcer" on it's chest plate stated it's purpose. Metal scanned the robot... all of the data he gathered was unfamiliar. He doesn't recognize the schematics of this robot; it must be strictly catered to this timeline's Eggman. He does recognize the general aesthetic appearance isn't too far from other robots he's seen from his creator however.

Metal continued down one of the hallways, flickering fluorescent lights lead to a chamber where he was detecting the most electrical signatures. His theory was correct and he found himself entering a massive computer room of sorts. There were mechanical tools hanging on the ceiling and multiple tables for tinkering with machines and robots... an unfinished device of sorts laid upon one of them.

The computers seemed to be running in Stand-By mode, whirs of electronic noises echoed in the room. Metal knew what he already had planned here and decided to get to work on searching the computer data for a schematic build to fly. He powered on the computers and got to work in accessing the data base.

He connected himself to the computers and hacked his way through the protected security to gain access to the data files. He powered on the internal network and got to work in searching through the files. He found entries for data analysis on multiple projects that this Eggman was planning for his robot empire. Schemes to enslave the inhabitants to behave under his reign and even the idea of a celebratory holiday for his rulership.

Metal Sonic released an exhaust in a somewhat dreamy sigh... he would love for his master to rule his own empire like this, how exciting it would be to see his master so alive and happy. Oh the cruelty and injustice they could do together. Metal pulled himself out of the daze and got to focusing on his task again.

He opened a console to scan the system for all of it's files to try and determine where the schematics might be stored. He entered a tasktree command and his red eyes rapidly read through all of the available files. They were each numbered and given unusual designations, but he was used to his own master's habits and was thankful that not too much was different with this robotnik's ones. He managed to find a file that lead to project concepts, hoping it would lead him deeper towards actual schematics.

He was reading a concept on the idea of a robot that could order a city-wide camera system before a prompt popped up.

**'Time/Date interval and system discrepancy detected.**

**Deduced cause: Security Breach. Initializing system termination. Deleting all data.'**

  
... What?....

WHAT!? Metal's eyes contracted in sudden panic.

SYSTEM DELETE? NO!

Metal frantically input several commands into the system to try and halt the process but to no avail. He ran from computer to computer as all screens displayed a red countdown until full system wipe. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Metal whirred in frustration and fear as he scrambled with the keypads and buttons to try and find some way to stop the system.

He tried cutting wires, he tried closing processes, he tried inputting multiple commands and creating immediate batch files to execute into the computer. Nothing was working! One minute remained and Metal was completely losing everything! He searched through all the files and decided to try and find the schematics as soon as possible and download them immediately.

He fumbled through file after file, 30 seconds remaining. He managed to find the concept file again and examined through it all. FINALLY. He found the schematics! The screen immediately filled with the image schematic of a flying drone. He quickly accessed the port and connected himself. But it was too late, just as he connected the file was wiped. In a panic he tried looking for another one but he could only stand back as all the files started rapidly disappearing until...

**2...**

**1...**

**0...**

The computer screens went black as the entire system completed the wipe, all the data lost. Metal stared in shocked silence... his only way of escape... gone.... he revved loudly in a despaired wailing rage as he slammed his fists down onto the console, crushing with impact that sent sparks flying from the board.... and then silence.

He stood... quiet.... red eyes staring disheartened down at the floor, his fists still laying upon the board. He slowly fell to his knees, arms dropping to his sides as he stared down... shaking...

... He was trapped here. That system was his only hope of finding a way out of here... and now it's gone... he curled in on himself, shielding his head with his arms as he despaired over his fate. He stayed like this for hours... maybe days................ maybe weeks........ alone....

  
... What's one more year of being forgotten here?........ what's hundreds more?.....

.... why is his master not coming for him?........

..... why..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another idea I had written and almost scrapped... but I feel I will eventually get around to these kinds of stories on the occasion. Do not expect updates to be frequent or even monthly, but I have surprised myself before.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt cold.... a kind of cold indescribable to anything he's ever previously felt before or has ever been capable of feeling. Slumped against a metallic cabinet, crimson digital eyes just loomed over the empty room before him. A year... he's actually been forgotten here for a year. How is that possible? Did he not prove himself worthy enough to Robotnik? Was he not valuable enough for retrieval?

And why is he despairing so easily over his situation? Why does he feel so hopeless? This isn't how he usually is at all... perhaps this is the first time he's ever had to deal with truly being alone. Nothing to fall back on. At least with the doctor he had someone to go to for repairs or upgrades... he thus had no reason to fear actual 'death'.

Maybe it was the sight of all those broken robots lining the city, or perhaps it's the sheer lack of directive. He's never really had this much freedom before, to do as he wished, no orders to follow. He felt purposeless.... the sting of his defeat still burning within him. Why did he bother with such a pathetic thing as a race? He should have just killed Sonic then and there.

The robot brought a hand to his head, he's thinking far too much. That fall must've done more to him than he initially assumed, knocked a few too many things loose. Why is he so concerned with all of this? Why is he suddenly bothering with all of these strange thoughts? He should be out there looking for some other means of escape. One broken computer shouldn't be stopping him at all, there must be plenty of alternatives to reaching that vortex somewhere out there.

But for some reason he felt it too difficult to get up from his spot on the floor, as if he had no willpower to it. What is wrong with him? Metal shook his head and forced himself up to his feet. There has to be something else he can find here that will help him, there must be. This room however didn't seem to contain much in and of itself, but he decided it might be best to make sure that this is actually the case before he leaves it.

A table he noted earlier had some sort of unfinished project on it. Some kind of device. It looked like it was going to be some kind of gun, perhaps meant to be mounted onto a robot. The mechanical arms poised above it seemed to have halted mid-construction of the tool, lacking power to resume their processes.

None of this seemed of any use to him, the only other notable items being a few stray pieces of paper. He made his leave from the room out into the hallway where he traversed through to peek into other rooms. One had a lining of pipes and some kind of furnace, another had some kind of storage for robotic parts, making him shudder. He peered into another room further down the hall, it lead into a greater chamber room, large and spacious.

There were strange cylindrical vats lined along the wall, each with wires and cables snaking down and connecting to robot prototypes of sorts. Metal placed his hand upon the glass of one container that seemed to hold some version of Mecha Sonic. He recalls this one and not very fondly. It disgustingly reminds him deep down that he is nothing but a copy of an organic original.... something he despises. If he could just kill Sonic, then _he'd_ be the original.

The mecha was offline with no obvious way of activating it, not that Metal wanted to. He continued down the lining of containers, not knowing that someone has been watching him from the shadows. A rush of air behind him causes him to turn around, claws at the ready... only to find that nobody was there. He finds himself getting wary as he continues through the chamber, darkening as the quantity of functioning lights begins to reduce in their green haze nearing the exit door.

Suddenly the robot finds the floor leaving him as something rams into his side, sending him crashing into a table that shatters upon impact. The robot lying in a heap only for but a second as he quickly hops back up to his feet, optics scanning the immediate surroundings. He jerks his head though when his vision glitches out a few times, only granted a split second sight of blue fur and sharply bared teeth in the dark before he's knocked to the side with a kick, tumbling over the floor only to catch himself at the last second.

Kneeling to recover, the robot lifts his gaze, his optics still glitching slightly at the form before him before it slightly clears to reveal....

... Sonic?

No.... it's like... a shadow of his nemesis, not at all how he remembers him or even last saw him. The hedgehog with torn gloves, ragged and dirtied fur snarled upon approach to the robot.

"_You_....." he seethed out, trembling with apparent rage as he slowly walked towards Metal.

"You're going to pay for _everything_ you did to me!" he yelled lunging towards the mech.

Metal flinched in surprise barely able to make his own limbs react in time to dodge the attack, and even still barely being missed by the next one that immediately followed after. He rolled to the side out of the way and leaped backwards out of the hedgehog's reach.

Sonic charged at him with a battle cry but Metal had managed to recover sufficiently enough to counter it. He dodged the attack and, with force, kicked the hedgehog to the ground. The speedster fell with a cry. Sonic knelt up onto his knees before struggling with some effort back to his feet, readying to attempt another attack.

Metal noted that the hedgehog seemed to be substantially weak, his bio scanners also picking up on abnormalities in health as well as malnutrition. Did Sonic get stuck here like him? Was he here for a year too, just surviving? But... what on earth is he going on about? Metal only recalls ever challenging Sonic to a race before he had shut down, the mobian is acting like he did something more to him and worse.

Sonic ran at him once again. Without his jet, Metal wasn't able to act as quickly as he usually could, but with the hedgehog's weakened state he found it fairly matched in being able to just outrun him on foot. Sonic couldn't run nearly as quickly as he usually could and the robot found it easier and easier to dodge his attacks as his rival began to tire.

The blue blur eventually had to pause to catch his breath. Metal momentarily let his guard down at this but the hedgehog was quick to take the opportunity and jump the robot, pinning him to the ground. Metal's optics once again glitched out when his head impacted the floor, temporarily blinded he struggled to shake his rival off of him.

When his vision went back online all he could see was more a livid wild animal than the Sonic he knew. He recalibrated his perceptors and tightly gripped the mobian's arms when he got the chance, forcefully rolling over until he was the one pinning Sonic down now.

The blue streak growled, trying to wrench himself out from under the robot only to eventually suddenly go limp with exhaustion, giving up and knowing that he was trapped now and unable to keep up the energy to fight. Red eyes glared down into dull green. Metal took this opportunity to look closer at the hedgehog.

Something just wasn't right about him, everything seemed off in a way he couldn't quite pinpoint. His fur was matted and filthy, evidence of scarring and healed wounds seemed to cover his entire body, he also noted that one of his eyes seemed foggier than the other... was he partially blind?

The hedgehog was scrawny looking too, some ribs slightly protruding, and he had alot of quills missing. The robot's curiousity seemed to be distracting him from his initial hatred that should've had him kill Sonic right here right now... but he only stared into jade eyes that stared back.

"..." Sonic eventually broke eye contact, looking off to the side with ears lowering ever so slightly, his expression of stiffened dignity. "Well.... what are you waiting for?..." referring to Metal finishing him off.

The robot remained still and silent, still poised above his rival, seemingly unable to make any kind of move. Something just wasn't right about all of this, he didn't want to do anything drastic without finding out just what first.

Metal released his grip on the hedgehog, standing back onto his feet and taking a few steps back. Sonic lifted his head to look at him with a confused expression upon his features, brows furrowed before he slowly sat up to stare at him.

The quiet hum of electronics embedded into the facility created a low white-noise in the background of the silence. "... So what... you torture me for months and now you're just gonna let me go?" the organic counterpart hissed at the mech.

Metal tilted his head at this. Torture? He doesn't remember doing anything like that. The mobian stood up to his feet, bending to pat the dirt off of his knees and then chest, all the while glaring into glowing red. He straightened his posture to cross his arms, ears laid back.

"You don't exactly look the greatest yourself I guess..." the speedster referring to Metal's state of disrepair, prompting the badnik to glance over himself before turning to lock eyes again with the hedgehog.

Sonic scoffed before casting down his gaze. "Guess the Eggman from that other realm did a number on you, huh? Wouldn't be surprised if he planned on bringing that other Metal Sonic of his here. All of it was useless anyways.... the anomaly happened regardless... everything is ruined now..." he sighed.

Metal was thoroughly confused by Sonic's words until the realization fell upon him.

... This isn't his Sonic.

"I guess I should count myself lucky that I managed to break out and get a hold of that time shield before I ceased to exist. Guess it's what our Eggman was looking for to save himself... he forgot though that I'm the fastest thing alive." he smirked as he looked to the robot, the expression falling ever so slightly. "I thought about saving him.... but after everything he put me through and this whole planet.... I think I made the right decision not to." he suddenly looked saddened. "Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to find my friends and save them..."

Metal could only stare and listen in silence, this new information was highly useful. So a time anomaly did happen, and this Sonic managed to save himself from it.... but what of his own Sonic? Did they all actually escape in time? If so then why did the anomaly still happen? Did he really cause this himself? Where is the other Metal Sonic?

"Although..." the hedgehog before him started again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm not exactly sure why you're still functioning.... sure you're a robot and the time anomaly doesn't affect things like buildings and machines... but the Wisps that were powering the robotic core generator disappeared along with everyone else because of it... without that power you should've shutdown just like all the other robots."

Sonic slowly walked over to the mech. "So why are you still online?" he seemed to peer into the robot's eyes as if he could determine the answer through them alone. The hedgehog suddenly turned away with a shrug. "Guess Eggman made you his special boy as always." the mobian grimaced with disgust over his shoulder at Metal before crossing his arms again.

"So... what've you been doing for a year? I'm surprised it took this long for me to run into you again if you've been active this whole time. Should've figured you'd come back to your master's main headquarters though eventually..." he stared at the robot over his shoulder before turning to fully face his duplicate.

Metal could only tilt his head in silence.

"..." the mobian's ears flattened. "I guess you can't tell me what with not being able to speak, huh?" the robot cast down his red eyes to the floor.

Sonic furrowed his brows. "Well you don't have to beat yourself up over it... jeez, what is up with you, did you get hit too many times or what? First you spare me and now you're acting like you can feel guilt?"

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the hedgehog's stomach growling, Metal glancing up at this.

"..." the speedster sneered. "I don't have time to sit around and chat, even if you're the first supposed living thing I've seen in a year, you're honestly the _last_ one I want to even see after everything you did to me." he turned to side-glance the duplicate. "Although.... I don't know what's up with you, but if you're not planning on killing me then let's just leave it at that." the spiny counterpart began to make his leave out of the room.

Metal Sonic didn't know what to do if he was honest with himself. He had no where to go and no plan in motion to escape this realm... but he was interested to learn more and hopefully find something. He seemed to find himself desperately clinging to the only thing here that could potentially help him attain all of this... not to mention for some reason he didn't really want to be alone in this realm.... so he started to follow after Sonic.

The hedgehog halted at the sound of the clanking steps behind him, looking to see the robot pausing after him at the glance. "Why are you following me?" he frowned irritably at the mech. "Didn't you hear me? I don't want anything to do with you." he grit his teeth, now clenching his fists.

Metal only stared in silence before he warbled out a few quiet electronic noises.

Sonic's expression softened slightly before he released a sigh. Something seemed off about the robot to him, like he'd forgotten everything.... but the history between them still didn't sit well with him. Regardless he figured it might not hurt to have _some_ company... trying to convince himself that Metal is just a slave to his coding... that none of it was his fault..... it only made him feel _slightly_ more tolerant of him.

"... Fine... just.... don't try anything funny... I guess...." he allowed the robot to follow after him as the two made their way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure where I really plan to go with this story, it's a lot of improvisation from here and I need to find a solid basis for the plot somehow... more to come eventually I suppose.


End file.
